User talk:Spencerkarter1985
Welcome Hi, welcome to Degrassi Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Miriam McDonald page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Degrassi Fan (Talk) 06:25, December 12, 2011 Chat I know, Spencer! I'm actually sorry about that ban! I should have warned you first to stop trolling the chat. Some of the users were just saying to ban you so I just acted without thinking. Sorry for the mix-up! You can come back in now because I removed the ban. I promise I will talk to you first next time. Degrassi Fan 06:04, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Re: Chat ban Hi Spencer. I saw what happened tonight and if you do decide to return to wiki, you can ask Steph to have your ban removed considering she's the one who banned you. If you don't want to do that, I could talk to her, but I cannot lift you ban until I've heard her side of the story. Disney Mania Second star to the right 06:40, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Re: I was wrongfully banned from chat Hi, Spencer. I'm sorry that you're upset about being banned again. I'll talk to Tayler (Murder Scene) about what happened to hear her side of the story, but honestly, I can't blame her for banning you. I don't know you very well, personally, but I've seen what you say in chat and the constant talk about Miriam McDonald and all the blogs you make about her being better is extremely annoying. The moderators are there for a reason and I feel they do their job wonderfully. They have warned you on several occasions and you've chosen not to listen to them, so you brought it onto yourself. Not to mention, you've made multiple blogs, complaining about how you were banned. That action will not give you sympathy, but it only will make you look incredibly immature and irritate the other people here all the more. You coming to me and crying about it will not just make me feel sorry and lift your ban, just so you know. I will do what I can to solve this peacefully, but if your ban is not lifted by myself or one of the chat mods, then you're going to have to wait it out for two weeks. ☆ Disney Dreams ☆ Wish I could be part of your world 11:13, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Okay, I've stopped boycotting Degrassi Wikia. But I'll do happy blogs until I get reinstated in the chatroom in two weeks. I'm also sad that DirecTV tooked TeenNick away because Viacom Greed. :( I'm tired of retransmission consent madness. I've been intense person, my mom closed her tire shop due to money problems at the business and her health, and my stepfather looking for a job. Luckly, we got food stamps. My world is empty without Degrassi since the ongoing Viacom Standoff at DirecTV. :( I hope you'll understand. Spencerkarter1985 (talk) 04:27, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Re: Two weeks have passed Well, your ban ends in a matter of a few hours so why not just wait it out a bit longer, considering you've already waited all this time...? 20:30, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Please don't let this be a dire warning? Spencerkarter1985 (talk) 21:42, July 24, 2012 (UTC) I never said it was a warning. I'm pretty sure your ban is over now. 15:24, July 25, 2012 (UTC)